The Game (Jordan and Nathan Johnson film)
The Game |image = TheGameFP.png |imagewidth = 250 |imagecaption = The unit explains the rules of the game |Directed by = Jordan Johnson and Nathan Johnson |Released = August 16, 2009 |Starring = *Jordan Johnson *Nathan Johnson |Genre = *Horror *Action |Running time = 5:39 |Language = English |Watch Now = *YouTube *Vimeo (HQ) |Created for = }} For the 2002 film by Nate Burr, see The Game (Nate Burr film) The Game is a 2009 action-horror brickfilm by Jordan Johnson and Nathan Johnson.[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/forums/topic/3384/The-Game/ The Game release thread] It was inspired by the short story The Most Dangerous Game by Richard Connell and is about a man who is kidnapped and forced to participate in a violent game.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPttblTSsFc The Game on YouTube] It was an entry into the first AniExer-size Animation Contest and won first place.AniExer-size Animation Contest results Plot A man is sitting at a table on a street when he is suddenly bundled into a bag and kidnapped. He wakes up in a white room that is empty apart from a blinking light on the floor. When the man approaches the light, it expands out of the ground to reveal a talking computer unit. This unit explains that "the developer" has chosen the man for "the game", as he meets physical expectations required to make this game challenging. The man asks how the game works and the unit explains that the challenger enters the arena and attempts to survive while the developer hunts them, until the challenger is terminated. The man asks how he can win but the unit tells him there is no outcome of the game other than the challenger eventually being defeated. A countdown begins as the man angrily demands to be let go. When the countdown ends, a wall quickly closes in and forces the man into the arena. When he stands up, a spear hits the wall right in front of him. The designer shows himself and warns that the next time he finds the man, he will kill him. The man runs through corridors before stopping to look around a corner, which the designer appears behind. The man runs in the other direction but is tripped by the designer, who bemoans the lack of challenge and says he won't kill the man yet but asks that he put up a better fight next time. The man runs away again but the designer ambushes him at a corner. The man puts up a fight and the pair brawl until the designer gets the man on the ground. The designer produces a gun and congratulates the man for being the most amusing opponent he has faced, before shooting him. Crew *Jordan Johnson - Animator *Nathan Johnson - Editor[http://www.bricksinmotion.com/films/view/480 The Game in the Bricks in Motion directory] References Category:Brickfilms Category:2009 brickfilms Category:Brickfilms directed by Jordan Johnson Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Contest-winning brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:AniExer-size Animation Contest brickfilms Category:Bricks in Motion Staff Favorite brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in Canada Category:Action brickfilms Category:Horror brickfilms